Live Through the Titans
by HannaLaTitan
Summary: Emilia joined the Titans once, and after they fall becomes immortal. She has managed to recount the Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus from a different point of view than you are accustomed to. (First story horrible summary. Sorry!)
1. Blind

A girl, blonde-haired and bright eyed, thought she could stop the Titans.

A boy, dark-haired and full of hope, thought he could defeat us.

Ridiculous.

Annabeth held up the sky. Percy visited Calypso. The horrible things happening to Titans on the will of the gods.

Percy stayed loyal to the gods after all that had happened. So did Annabeth.

They fell into Tartarus, and there was much death, but they got out still believing that the gods were the greatest.

They never gave us a second thought.

They battled the arai. It didn't bother them how many lives they had ended; they fought through every single curse and came out unscathed and happy.

They didn't think of anything but themselves.

To a certain extent, the Titans used Luke, but to a higher extent, the gods use all demigods.

Minor gods were mistreated.

Demigods were used to the gods' advantage.

Zeus was king, and only the gods and goddesses he chose would actually have power and a seat in the Olympian Council.

Godly parents ignored their children.

If the children were lucky, they could actually discover who their parent was.

And Percy and Annabeth were blind to all this.

I live through it all and still live.


	2. Take a Deep Breath

The story begins when I was only six years old, sitting in my backyard. I swung my legs and kicked up a cloud of dry dust, which to my delight fell all over me.

I thought it was like magic dust. I had always wanted magic. So I rolled and rolled until my light skin turned tan and my pink skirt became muddy-colored.

Every day I found a new outdoors game. Sometimes I'd pretend I was an old newspaper boy when I rode my bycicle. Sometimes I'd swing on the tree-swing and sing at the top of my lungs. Whatever made me happy, I'd do.

I can remember that I played until the sun melted over the horizon, turning the sky yellow, green, and dark blue. Horrified, I realized my mom was probably looking for me.

I was right. In the distance, I heard her call, with a nervous, trembling voice, "Emilia?! Emilia?!"

I would be in so much trouble. I'd never gotten myself hidden like this for so long. My dinner was probably cold. And I was in my backyard cave now, which although small concealed you from the outside world almost completely. Even with my childish mind controlling me, I was still shaking with fear.

I closed my eyes. I could her her hard, demanding footsteps getting closer to my hideout. "EMILIA?"

She turned and her gaze fell on me inside my tiny dirty cave.

I sucked in a breath.

And the world stopped.

Mom was still. She wasn't moving a muscle, or even blinking. Her eyes stayed wide open, staring at me.

I shuffled to the left. She still stared at where I had been.

The sun was frozen, almost sunken beneath my vision. Even tiny flecks of dirt still were suspended midair.

I grinned. I was magic!

I spent a forever, compressed into one still moment, trying out tricks. It was probably almost a day or two in reality. I changed Mom's position until she was looking straight at a tree. I jumped over my neighbor's dog, who was stuck midleap. A mean kid from down the street got a special treatment. I made him lay down, the side of his face in a mud puddle.

I ended up just playing with Barbie dolls in my room. I figured I could do it forever if I wanted.

When I found one I thought I'd lost, I gasped, and the world started up again.

Well, it was about time I ate dinner. Frozen in time, I couldn't get hungry, but as soon as time began again I felt a pang of hunger.

I looked out the window to see how Mom reacted to my prank.

She looked confused. I had just been in front of her eyes, and now all she could see was bark. And she looked nervous when she got inside the house, and fidgety.

"I know you're in your room, Emilia," she called. "I also know you weren't ten seconds ago."

I came down beaming. "Oh, Mommy, I have a trick to show you! All of a sudden, everything stops, when I just do-" I was excited, and happy, but I went silent when I saw Mom's obvious discomfort.

"Mommy, it's fine! I used my magic dust! Or maybe, maybe when I was eating that ice cream, it gave me powers! Ooh! Maybe I got it when I-"

"Emilia. Stop. We need to talk. I think-" she took a deep breath, "I think we need to talk about your father."


	3. Father

**Oh. So now you're thinking. I ended that last chapter with plenty of suspense, didn't I? *strikes pose* Well, if you don't get it yet, you're about to find out.**

**Emilia: Hurry up already. Or I'm going to freeze you all in time so you can't move for a week.**

**Well I guess that's the preview... WAIT EMILIA I WAS JUST ENDING IT! STOP!**

As we walked up the stairs to my Barbie-covered bedroom, I was very excited. Mom, on the other hand, was not.

Mom had always talked about Father, but I'd never known who he even was. If now was the time to know... well... I could barely wait.

We sat on my big pink bed. Mom started by saying, "You know the stories I tell you about demigods."

I nodded. All the time Mom would tell me stories of Greek myths and gods and stuff.

"Well... you're kind of like a demigod. Kind of."

I almost gasped, but held it in remembering how I'd stop time. "Oh wow, AWESOME!"

I counted on my fingers all the gods I could remember. "Zeus, Hermes, Hespheastus, Apollo-"

Mom stopped me. "If you continue that list, you're never going to reach your dad."

"Really?" I said, sadly. "How do I reach him?"

Mom sighed. "I'll tell you soon.

"You will probably never see your father."

"Aww..."

"But it's for the best."

"Why?"

"Emilia, let me go on. Your father is not a god."

"But wait, Mommy, I thought he was immortal."

"He is. He's a Titan."

"A Titan?! I thought they were bad guys!"

"Not necessarily. Emilia, take what I'm about to say as something good. Not something bad."

I nodded. "Okay."

"Well, Emilia... your powers over time represent who your father is." She took a deep breath. "Your father is Kronos, lord of time."

There was an awkward silence between us while the strangest feeling built up inside me. It was a mix of rage, understanding, hope, and fear.

When it began to feel like a tornado, whirling and crushing my wall inside down, going into my heart and carrying it off, I calmly walked out of the room, left the house, and ran to my cave. Then I sobbed.


End file.
